Sesame Street Halloween costumes (Disguise)
Disguise has been manufacturing Halloween costumes since the late 1980s, and has produced a variety of Sesame Street for children and adults since 2007. 2007 Image:big bird child vest Costume.jpg|Big Bird Basic Image:Big big child costume.jpg|Big Bird Deluxe Plush Vest File:DisguiseToddlerCookieCostume.jpg|Cookie Monster Basic Image:cookie monster child vest Costume.jpg|Cookie Monster Deluxe Plush Vest Image:cookie monster infant Costume.jpg|Cookie Monster Deluxe Two-Sided Plush Jumpsuit Image:DisguiseChildElmoCostume.jpg|Elmo Basic Image:elmo kids Costume.jpg|Elmo Deluxe Plush Image:elmo child vest Costume.jpg|Elmo Deluxe Plush Vest Image:elmo infant costume 2.jpg|Elmo Infant Basic File:Elmoinfantplushcostume.jpg|Elmo Infant Plush Image:DisguiseToddlerElmoGiggleCostume.jpg|Giggling Elmo Deluxe Two-Sided Plush Jumpsuit Image:elmo toddler Costume.jpg|Giggling Elmo Infant 2008 File:Abbycadabbybasiccostume.jpg|Abby Cadabby Basic Image:Abby_costume.jpg|Abby Cadabby Deluxe File:Abbycadabbypail.jpg|Abby Cadabby Folding Pail File:Elmopail.jpg|Elmo Folding Pail 2009 Adult_Bert-Costume.jpg|Bert Adult Big Bird adult costume.jpg|Big Bird Adult Adult_Cookie_Monster-Costume.jpg|Cookie Monster Adult Count Costume.jpg|The Count Adult Adult_Elmo-Costume.jpg|Elmo Adult Adult_Ernie-Costume.jpg|Ernie Adult Adult_Oscar_The_Grouch-Costume.jpg|Oscar the Grouch Adult Adult_Super_Grover-Costume.jpg|Super Grover Adult File:Bigbirdclassiccostume.jpg|Big Bird Classic File:Cookiemonsterclassiccostume.jpg|Cookie Monster Classic File:Elmoclassiccostume.jpg|Elmo Classic File:Abbycadabbycandycube.jpg|Abby Cadabby Candy Cube File:Elmocandycube.jpg|Elmo Candy Cube 2010 File:Sesame-Street-Big-Bird-Woman-Costume.jpg|Sexy Big Bird File:Sesame-Street-Cookie-Monster-Woman-Costume.jpg|Sexy Cookie Monster File:Sesame-Street-Elmo-Womans-Costume.jpg|Sexy Elmo 2011 disguise 2011 adult kit cookie monster.jpg|Cookie Monster Adult Kit disguise 2011 adult kit elmo.jpg|Elmo Adult Kit disguise 2011 adult big bird.jpg|Big BIrd Adult Kit disguise 2011 adult female big bird.jpg|Adult Female Big Bird disguise 2011 frilly big bird 2.jpg|Frilly Big Bird disguise 2011 frilly big bird toddler.jpg|Frilly Toddler Big Bird disguise 2011 frilly cookie monster.jpg|Frilly Cookie Monster disguise 2011 frilly toddler cookie monster.jpg|Frilly Toddler Cookie Monster disguise 2011 frilly elmo 2.jpg|Frilly Elmo disguise 2011 frilly toddler elmo.jpg|Frilly Toddler Elmo 2012 disguise 2012 alternative bert costume.jpg|Alternative Bert disguise 2012 alternative ernie.jpg|Alternative Ernie disguise bert costume mask 2012.jpg|Alternative Bert Mask disguise ernie costume mask 2012.jpg|Alternative Ernie Mask disguise 2012 teen female super grover.jpg|Teen Girl Super Grover disguise 2012 teen super grover.jpg|Teen Boy Super Grover disguise 2012 teen big bird.jpg|Teen Girl Big Bird disguise 2012 teen cookie monster.jpg|Teen Girl Cookie Monster disguise 2012 teen elmo.jpg|Teen Girl Elmo disguise 2012 teen girl oscar.jpg|Teen Girl Oscar the Grouch disguise 2012 headband big bird.jpg|Teen Headband Big Bird disguise 2012 headband cookie monster.jpg|Teen Headband Cookie Monster disguise 2012 headband elmo.jpg|Teen Headband Elmo disguise 2012 comfy fur cookie monster.jpg|Comfy Fur Toddler Cookie Monster disguise 2012 comfy fur elmo.jpg|Comfy Fur Toddler Elmo disguise 2012 comfy fur toddler grover 2.0.jpg|Comfy Fur Toddler Super Grover 2.0 disguise 2012 pellon treat bag.jpg|Pellon Trick or Treat Bag 2016 disguise 2016 adult oscar the grouch.jpg|Adult Oscar disguise 2016 bib and hat cookie monster.jpg|Bib and Hat Cookie Monster disguise 2016 bib and hat elmo.jpg|Bib and Hat Elmo disguise 2016 bib and hat oscar.jpg|Bib and Hat Oscar disguise 2016 bodysuit costume cookie monster.jpg|Bodysuit Cookie Monster disguise 2016 bodysuit costume elmo.jpg|Bodysuit Elmo Ernie_Bodysuit.png|Bodysuit Ernie disguise 2016 deluxe infant bert.jpg|Deluxe Infant Bert disguise 2016 deluxe infant count.jpg|Deluxe Infant Count disguise 2016 deluxe infant ernie.jpg|Deluxe Infant Ernie disguise 2016 deluxe plush elmo.jpg|Deluxe Plush Elmo disguise 2016 deluxe toddler abby cadabby.jpg|Deluxe Toddler Abby Cadabby disguise 2016 deluxe toddler oscar.jpg|Deluxe Toddler Oscar disguise 2016 deluxe tutu abby cadabby.jpg|Deluxe Tutu Abby Cadabby disguise 2016 deluxe tutu cookie monster.jpg|Deluxe Tutu Cookie Monster disguise 2016 deluxe tutu elmo.jpg|Deluxe Tutu Elmo disguise 2016 extra deluxe plush cookie monster.jpg|Extra Deluxe Plush Cookie Monster disguise 2016 extra deluxe plush elmo.jpg|Extra Deluxe Plush Elmo disguise 2016 felt mask abby.jpg|Felt Mask Abby Cadabby disguise 2016 felt mask cookie.jpg|Felt Mask Cookie Monster disguise 2016 full plush prestige adult cookie monster.jpg|Full Plush Prestige Adult Cookie Monster disguise 2016 full plush prestige adult elmo.jpg|Full Plush Prestige Adult Elmo disguise 2016 glam big bird.jpg|Glam Big Bird disguise 2016 glam cookie monster.jpg|Glam Cookie Monster Cookie_Monster_wig.png|Glam Cookie Monster wWig disguise 2016 ladies bert.jpg|Ladies Bert disguise 2016 light-up motion cookie monster 1.jpg|Light-Up Motion Cookie Monster disguise 2016 light-up motion cookie monster 2.jpg disguise 2016 ladies ernie.jpg|Ladies Ernie disguise 2016 light-up motion elmo 1.jpg|Light-Up Motion Elmo disguise 2016 light-up motion elmo 2.jpg disguise 2016 sandwich board elmo.jpg|Sandwich Board Elmo disguise 2016 light-up motion frilly elmo 1.jpg|Light-Up Motion Frilly Elmo disguise 2016 light-up motion frilly elmo 2.jpg disguise 2016 sandwich board bert.jpg|Sandwich Board Bert disguise 2016 shrug and tutu cookie monster.jpg|Shrug and Tutu Cookie Monster disguise 2016 sandwich board cookie monster.jpg|Sandwich Board Cookie Monster disguise 2016 sandwich board ernie.jpg|Sandwich Board Ernie disguise 2016 shrug and tutu elmo.jpg|Shrug and Tutu Elmo disguise 2016 sweetheart dress big bird.jpg|Sweetheart Dress Big Bird disguise 2016 sweetheart dress cookie monster.jpg|Sweetheart Dress Cookie Monster disguise 2016 tween classic elmo.jpg|Tween Classic Elmo disguise 2016 tween deluxe cookie monster.jpg|Tween Deluxe Cookie Monster disguise 2016 tween deluxe elmo.jpg|Tween Deluxe Elmo disguise 2016 yip yip magenta.jpg|Yip Yip Magenta Adult disguise 2016 yip yip blue.jpg|Yip Yip Blue Adult 2017 Disguise_2017_Pink_Elmo_Dress.jpg|Pink Elmo dress Disguise_2017_Pink_Elmo.png|Pink Elmo Appearances Comedian Wanda Sykes appeared on NBC Today in 2009 dressed as Elmo, citing her choice of costume as being "warm". The appearance was later referenced on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon. Terrence Howard appears in the same costume in Season 41 of Sesame Street. In a parody of "Hot and Cold", Regis Philbin dressed in the costume. File:Wanda_Sykes_Elmo_1.jpg| File:Wanda_Sykes_Elmo_2.jpg| file:Howardterr.jpg| file:Regis Kelly Elmo Katie.jpg| In order to avoid police involvement, a would-be shoplifter agreed to wearing a Bert adult costume, outside the store. The sign read "I got caught shoplifting at Halloween Superstore." The owner didn't want the teenage "messing up his future" with an arrest record. External links *Disguise.com *The Muppet Mindset: Muppet Halloween Costume Spooktacular __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Halloween Costumes